Swallowtail (Solar)
Canon | Female | Swallowtail | SilkWing | Student This is by Solar 17. Please do not edit without permission. Thank you! Appearance Swallowtail is a SilkWing that has not yet gone through her Metamorphosis. She has small wingbuds that have a yellowish twinge on her back, and has cerulean antennae that are constantly flicking back and forth, rarely curling itself back inside. Her scales transfer in an ombré from blue to gold, and her eyes are a bright violet color, but can shift to blue in different lighting. She is identical to her twin, Imperial. Personality Swallowtail is a SilkWing that never liked following the rules. Whenever she noticed one or two rules she disagreed with, she would bend, twist, or find loopholes in those restrictions so that the HiveWings around her wouldn't notice, but they would learn to keep an eye on her later on. Swallowtail is exceedingly grumpy around anyone except her sister, and she is often growling and disagreeing with everyone around her. She hates everyone in her SilkWing school, despite being a good student and an asset to her entire education. Abilities Swallowtail has not yet gone through her Metamorphosis, but she knows for a fact that she was not a flamesilk. Her parents were entirely normal SilkWings, and she never wanted to think about what it would be like to be a flamesilk. Like lava, running out of your wrists instead of the common gray web. Swallowtail had learned about these flamesilks by stealing books from HiveWing schools, and had been hoping and praying that she would be a flamesilk. She knew that they had horrible things that would happen to them, but it would be wonderful to have burning hot webs shoot out of your wrists. History Swallowtail was born in a normal life with a normal family, and was hatched in a twin egg. She was born identical to her twin, Imperial, but both hatched with very different mindsets. One (Swallowtail), was a completely angry, completely independent dragonet that had strong beliefs that could never be changed. The other, Imperial, was a kind, sweet follower that had multiple friends and was a nice dragonet in general. The two did get along, despite having opposite personalities. Swallow hated her family for forcing her to go to school everyday, considering that their daughter was an independent, grumpy dragonet that strongly disliked school and the dragonets in it. Imperial had a wonderful time in school, but Swallow ... no. Relationships Name: Imperial Imperial and Swallow were good friends, but some of the time they would fight and shout at one another, although Imperial wasn't that sort of dragon. She did, however, tire of her sister's continuous rants, and sometimes would lash out. Swallow would return the insults right back ... but this rarely happened, and the twins got along fairly well. Trivia *Swallowtail's favorite color is actually pink, although she wouldn't tell anyone. *Swallowtail prefers the nickname 'Swallow', to her actual name, but no one knows. *Swallowtail's favorite food is okra, and she always eats more than her share. Coding by NightStrike, colors changed by Solar 17. Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Solar 17)